SUMMARY Physician Postdoctoral Research Training in Perioperative Medicine (PPRTPM): More than 49,000 anesthesiologists practice in the US, but only a small number are physician-scientist researchers in this field of anesthesiology/perioperative medicine. As of 12/31/18, only 152 MD or MD PhD anesthesiologists were PI on an active NIH grant. Nevertheless, anesthesiology is a requisite component of every medical center, hospital and outpatient surgical facility because of the 40 million surgical procedures performed annually. Advances in pharmacology, imaging, and technologies used in interventional/procedural medical care make the field of anesthesiology/perioperative medicine rich with research career development opportunities. The goal of this program is to address the as yet unmet need to train more committed physician-scientist anesthesiologists. PPRTPM program direction, aims and objectives: Program leadership will be provided by Dr. Max Kelz, serving as contact PI, with further leadership provided by additional Executive Committee members Drs. Gordon Barr, Maurizio Cereda, Renyu Liu, and Roderic Eckenhoff. All are members of the University of Pennsylvania Department of Anesthesiology and Critical Care. Their responsibilities will be focused on directing four theme-based research training tracks, three of which are devoted to laboratory research trainees and one of which is devoted to clinical research trainees gaining research training in perioperative medicine. The aims of the PPRTPM are to: ? Identify, recruit and foster research trainees, both anesthesiology residents and clinical sub-specialty fellows willing to commit to training and career development in perioperative medicine research ? Match up trainees strengths and interests with mentoring teams ? Provide guidance for structured learning opportunities ? Maximize the opportunities for mentored research and career mentoring The objectives of the PPRTPM are to: ? Train a cadre of committed physician-scientist anesthesiology researchers to advance the field of perioperative medicine research. ? Provide these individuals with the skill sets and foundation for career advancement ? Encourage leadership and innovation PPRTPM goals?to pursue the aims and objectives through a training program consisting of: ? Didactic opportunities, including core requirements and courses designed to provide research skills ? Seminars, workshops and a journal club focusing on research and progress in the field ? Mentoring with a team approach, mentor training and scholarship oversight ? Programmatic interactions with mainstream research through local/national professional interactions